IE Love story
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Songfic of Aphrodi and OC. The song is from Taylor swift and it's called 'Love Story'.


**It's a second songfic, the song is 'Love Story' from Taylor Swift. I already warn you I'm obsessed with her music so I'll probably write another songfic based on one of her songs.**

**I don't own Inazuma eleven or the song. Hope you guys like it!**

**And I recommend NOT to listen to Taylor Swifts version. Not that it isn't good, but if you're a nightcore fan, I recommend to listen to the nightcore version.**

* * *

I walked down the path of my school, I carried my math, English and physics book in my arms when I saw you. Sitting underneath an old oak, your long gold blond hair, your smooth skin. You looked up and I saw those eyes of yours, red, not brightred a bit darker. Two ruby's were looking at me and I recognized his face.

I close my eyes as a sudden flashback take's over my mind, filling it with pictures of us. As young as we were now.

I was standing on a balcony, it was warm hot air breezing in my face as I saw the guests enter the big mansion. Guests? I was confused but soon I saw the lights, I heard music downstairs and all the 'guests' were properly dressed. I went back inside walked down the white marble stairs, the smell of fresh picked flowers filled my nose. Two girls of my age walked into my direction and before I knew it we were having a whole conversation about what everybody was wearing, their haircuts, the boy's. We were gossiping, however I never liked it I was gossiping as if I would die if I didn't. Something right from me caught my attention. I peaked through the corner of my eye and saw him, long gold hear tied in a ponytail down his back and two ruby eyes were smiling at me.

'Romeo comming.' Said one of the girls and she left taking the other with her. Romeo?! From the story Romeo and Julliet, the most sad love story there ever was. He offered me his hand and asked me:

'Would you like to dance miss?' His voice was enchanting, how could I possibly say no. But we were about to start when a tall, stern-looking man cut of our moment. He looked furiou and almost hissed.

'Stay away from Julliet, Montaque!'

'Very well sir I'll be leaving. Miss Capulet.' He said and bowed, and with those last words he left. But he still had my heart and it hurt to see him leaving, tears were burning behind my eyes I left the room and took another way to the door. I saw him walking of the stairs and before I knew it I heard myself yelling his name. He turned around, surprised to see me. I cried and I begged him to stay.

'Please don't go.' I whispered.

'Romeo?' I asked.

'What is it?' He replied. I took a deep breath and said.

'Take me somewhere.' He raised his eyebrows a little.

'Where?' I smiled.

'Somewhere we can be alone.'

'Ok, but not now.' He said. 'Too many watchers.'

'I will wait, not that I can but I will.' I said. He laughed a little. 'Then I'll be leaving.' He turned around and took two steps and turned back to me. 'Tonight, in the garden. There will we see each other.'

Finally I could leave unseen. It was pitch dark outside so I took a little lantern with me. Almost at the edge of the garden I saw him standing between the blueberry bushes. He took my hand in his, we whispered to each other because if someone found us we would be in so much trouble. Everyone in the mansion was sleeping and where we were now was at least two hundred metres away from the house. Though I couldn't help looking over my shoulder, thinking we were getting followed. Romeo stood in front of me holding my face in his hands, ruby eyes pearcing in mine.

'Don't worry they wont find out, lets keep this down for a little while.' He said and smiled.

For a few months we were seeing each other in the garden in the middle of the night. And no one saw us talking, holding hands, kissing and wandering around in the garden. I would do this for the rest of my life if I had to. But...

I went to the place where we always met, between the blueberry bushes. I wanted to see him, I needed him to comfort me after today. My mom and dad tried to tell me how to feel, telling me to love someone I didn't. They wanted me to marry a guy I didn't even know. But I didn't love him I loved Romeo and no one else, our love was difficult but at least it was real. I couldn't live in a marriage without love.

'Romeo?' I whispered. No replie. 'Romeo?' I said a little harder. Still no answer. I started to pannick until I saw a note, stabbed with a nife into a tree. It said:

_Dear Julliet, I'm sorry I didn't come but my family and I had to leave town. I wont forget you, I can't and I wont. I will come back for you. Someday, I don't want to lie to you but I don't know when I will come back. But one thing is sure, I WILL come back. Just don't forget me._

_- Romeo_

My heart broke and the tears started rolling, not intending to stop for the next few hours. But I would wait, not that I could but I would. For him, for Romeo.

Years passed by and Romeo didn't came. I refused to marry, I promised something now didn't I. But to be honest I got tired of waiting for him, I was wondering if he forgot me. My faith in him was fading I wasn't expecting him to come back to town. When I saw him on the outskirts of town I thought I was dying of happyness.

I ran into his arms smiling and crying. 'Romeo?' I sobbed.

'Julliet.' He whipered in my ear.

'Oh Romeo.' I whispered, tears still running down my cheeks.

'Yes? What is it.' He frowned.

'Romeo, save me from this, I'm so alone without you.' I cried. 'I kept waiting for you, I've been waiting for five years and still you didn't came.' He released himself from my grib and took a step backward. My heart broke, he took a step away from me, from me and my love for him. What was happening? I didn't know what to think until he took my helt and knelt to the ground. He pulled out a ring and said:

**_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_**  
**_I love you and that's all I really know_**  
**_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**  
**_It's a love story, baby, just say yes._**

'Yes!' I said. He shove the ring around my finger, kissed me and my flashback ended.

I was still looking at the boy and he was still looking at me. I smiled, he smiled back. He stood up and I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

'Where have you been all my life?' I said. He smiled and laughed a little.

'It doesn't matter, I'm here now.' This time he made me smile and we kissed each other for the first time again, our very first kiss was almost five hundred years ago.

**_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_**

* * *

**End of the story, hope you guys liked it.**

**(if you go to youtube and type: nightcore love story. and then the second video :p)**


End file.
